


Open 'Til Three

by chasing_the_sterek



Series: Inktober 2017 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguments, BAMF John (mentioned), Chinese, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Old Married Couple, Post-Case, Silly Arguments, Slice of Life, They are, i guess he's still bamf in-fic since he wins an argument with sherlock bloody holmes, takeaway, you can pry their married couple arguments out of my cold lifeless fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/pseuds/chasing_the_sterek
Summary: "You order.""No, you order.""I'mnot ordering, I just rugby-tackled a man three times my size and managed to hold him down until the police arrived.""I'm not hungry," Sherlock insists. "Really, John -"///After cases, sometimes you just want some Chinese. That's simple enough, but who's ordering?





	Open 'Til Three

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop! I banged one out in time! After yesterday's/today's fiasco with ~~my terrible timing issues~~ real life getting in the way I wasn't sure I would even get something done for today at all, let alone end up posting yesterday's _and_ today's within an hour of each other lmao
> 
> Today's prompt was "night/food"

"You order."

They haven't even got in the door yet. Well, they're in Baker Street, they're just not in 221B - you can't blame them, either, it's been an awfully long day fuelled mostly by adrenaline and a bite of toast John made them share early that morning, of which he himself only had two bites before shoving the rest down Sherlock's throat.

"No, you order."

 _"I'm_ not ordering, I just rugby-tackled a man three times my size and managed to hold him down until the police arrived."

And now, of course, everything is catching up to them. John knows that most people, after a day like this, most people would be shaking and trembling with shock in a corner, watching everything that moved too fast with paranoia-wide eyes.

They're having a petty argument about takeaway.

"I'm not hungry," Sherlock insists. "Really, John -"

He scoffs good-naturedly. "Oh, please. If I order something for myself then you'll be the one eating most of it. And then, if I complain, you'll tell me I should have just ordered something for you in the first place."

"So order something for me, then. I fail to see the issue here."

"No, because I never know what you want." John rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. "It changes with your mood, along with a thousand other variables. However, _you -"_ He pokes Sherlock in the chest. "- can deduct what _I_ want by looking at my. . . my cuticle growth or something. I fail to see the issue here," he adds, before Sherlock can even finish opening his mouth.

Sherlock scowls at him and goes to dig the leaflet for the Chinese place down the street out of the drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> P. sure this is appallingly short but w/e I actually kinda like it sue me


End file.
